


Coalescence

by Jecari



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, the mortal instru
Genre: Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Beginning with the scene where Magnus agrees to be Izzy's lawyer, canon diverges from there gradually. What if Valentine had asked his second best friend to join in his experiments? How does that affect the plot of the show down the line?





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coalescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186875) by [infiniteworld8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8), [Magnusismyrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock). 



> Here's a drawing I made for Malec Big Bang 2017 which, unfortunately, was cancelled. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> And go read the fic! ;)

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ;)


End file.
